Arena
by alulusa la pelusa
Summary: Cardal y Trebolina, dos gatas pertenecientes al Clan Arenoso, descubren que no todos los guerreros son leales a su madre, Estrella de Lagartija. Al ser cachorras, todos dicen que son sólo juegos de las hermanas. Pero la aparición de Mell, una misteriosa solitaria, junto a Vulcan, su dingo mascota, les traerá muchos problemas.
1. Filiaciones

_**Clan Arenoso.**_

Líder:

Estrella de Lagartija: Pequeña gata dorado atigrado de un ojo marrón.(En la maternidad)

Lugarteniente:

Granizaco: Gato blanco de extrañas manchas negras y ojos grises.

Aprendiz:

Jaspeado.

Curandera:

Hoja Amarilla: Gata color crema y ojos amarillos.

Guerreros (Gatos y gatas sin crías):

Rocío de Miel: Gata amarilla de rayas naranjas y zarpas blancas, ojos azules.

Guijarro Veloz: Gato plateado atigrado de ojos marrones.

Fauces Oscuras: Gato negro de hermosos ojos verdes.

Tormenta de Pez: Gran gato gris azulado de ojos ámbar.

Aprendiz:

Huesudo.

Garra de Roca: Gato marrón atigrado con el pecho blanco y ojos verdes.

Murcielaguina: Gata atigrada gris oscuro de ojos grises.

Aprendiza:

Zarpa del Alba.

Garra Tormentosa: Gran gato gris atigrado de ojos amarillos.

Corazón Solar: Gata dorado atigrado de un ojo marrón y el otro ámbar.

Tormenta Luminosa: Gata color crema y ojos verdes.

Aprendices (De más de 6 lunas de edad, entrenan para ser guerreros):

Jaspeado: Gato negro, naranja y marrón de ojos grises.

Huesudo: Gato blanco de largas patas y ojos naranjas.

Zarpa del Alba: Gata gris claro, naranja y blanco atigrado de ojos verdes. (Diluted tortoiseshell)

Reinas(Al cuidado o espera de cachorros):

Ocaso Centelleante: Gata blanca de manchas color crema, ojos ámbar.(Madre de los cachorros de Garra de Roca)

Estrella de Lagartija. (Madre de los cachorros de Tormenta de Pez; Cardal y Trebolina, Cardal es una gran gata gris azulada de ojos marrones y Trebolina es una gata pequeña de pelaje dorado atigrado con ojos ámbar.)

Flor de Cactus: Gata gris atigrada de ojos verdes.

Veteranos (Antiguos guerreros, curanderos o reinas:

Viento Gris: Gato gris de ojos grises.

Látigo Dorado: Gran gato blanco de rayas doradas y ojos ámbar, antiguo líder.

 _ **Clan de las Mariposas:**_

Líder:

Estrella de Manzana: Hermosa gata rojiza de ojos ámbar.

Lugarteniente:

Paso de León: Gata amarilla de ojos grises.

Curandero:

Garra Nevada: Gato blanco de un ojo azul y otro amarillo, antes pertenecía al Clan Arenoso.

Aprendiza:

Corazón de Hojas.

Guerreros:

Patas Altas: Gato blanco y negro de largas patas y ojos grises.

Chispa Veloz: Gato color crema y naranja de ojos amarillos.

Carbona: Gata gris oscuro de zarpas blancas y ojos ámbar.

Ala Calcinada: Gata naranja de ojos verdes.

Sombreada: Gata gris oscuro de ojos verdes.

Aprendiz:

Plumoso.

Reinas:

Cuervo de Hielo: Gata negra con la cola blanca y los ojos celestes.(Madre de los cachorros de Patas Altas.)

Fauces Resplandecientes: Gata naranja atigrada de ojos ámbar.

Veterano:

Fauces Zarzosas: Gran gato marrón oscuro atigrado de ojos ámbar.

Animales desvinculados de los Clanes:

Mell: Gata naranja, negra y blanca.

Vulcan: Dingo compañero de Mell.


	2. Prólogo

Una gata dorado atigrado caminaba sobre la arena, con una lagartija amarilla en sus fauces. Tres gatos más la seguían, con algunas presas más en sus bocas.

Cuando los arbustos empezaron a hacerse presentes, aceleraron el paso y se metieron entre sus ramas.

Siguieron un camino marcado por las zarpas de antiguos gatos de su Clan, hasta llegar a una laguna con sus orillas repletas de túneles. En el medio de esta, un árbol crecía lentamente.

Los gatos que acompañaban a la dorada se apartaron, dejando la carne fresca bajo la sombra de unas rocas.

Pero esa lagartija tenía unas receptoras específicas, quienes estaban jugando frente a la maternidad.

-¡Nunca me vencerás, Estrella de Cardo! ¡Los proscritos dominaremos las Dos Arenas! -. Una gatita gris azulada estaba sobre una gran roca, escuchando con atención a su hermana.

-¡Nunca lo permitiré, Trébol! ¡Yo protegeré a los dos Clanes!-. La cachorra que se encontraba en la roca se abalanzó sobre su hermana, fingiendo arañarla.

Rodaron un poco hasta toparse con las zarpas de la líder-su madre-, y se separaron.

-No tienen por qué parar, pequeñas, no me molesta que jueguen un rato- maulló, moviendo un poco sus bigotes.

-¿Podrías fingir ser la líder del Clan de las Mariposas?- preguntó con curiosidad la más bajita de las cachorras, Trebolina.

Estrella de Lagartija hizo una mueca.

-Intentaré.

-¡Bien!- Trebolina fingió darle algunas mordidas a Cardal, la cachorra gris azulada, y su madre le dio un pequeño empujón.

-¡No dañarás a Estrella de Cardo!- gruñó, mirando con su único ojo a la menor de sus cachorras.

-¡Soy una proscrita, soy mala y como proscrita que soy la mataré!- respondió "Trébol", dándole un suave golpe a Cardal.

La cachorra gris azulada la ignoró, yendo a recibir a la guerrera que las veía sonriente.

-¡Corazón Solar!-. La mencionada movió sus bigotes con alegría, dejando la lagartija en el suelo.

Trebolina se acercó al reptil amarillo, curiosa.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó, olfateando.

-Es una lagartija-respondió la madre de las tres cálidamente.

-¡Eres tú!- maullaron las cachorras con un tono divertido.-¿Podemos comerte?

-Claro-. La mayor de las gatas tardó un poco en responder, la pregunta le sonaba extraña.

Las cachorras comieron a la lagartija, haciendo algunas caras ya que era la primera vez que comían carne.

-¡Tienes un gran sabor, mamá! -. La más pequeña de la camada se acurrucó al lado de la reina, ronroneando.

-Gracias, pequeña-. La líder lamió la cabeza de Trebolina, quien movió las orejas.

Cardal se puso a observar las orillas de la laguna.

Gatos conversando y entrenando un poco, lo normal.

Aunque un pelaje plateado atigrado se escabulló, revisando que nadie lo viera.

Eso era extraño.

-Mamá, Guijarro Veloz se fue del campamento- advirtió, mirando a Estrella de Lagartija.

-Pues claro; los guerreros y aprendices deben cazar y patrullar las fronteras- respondió la de un sólo ojo, asintiendo.

-Pero revisó que nadie lo siguiera...

-Tal vez él vaya con Tormenta Luminosa a cazar solos, están muy pegados últimamente.

Pero la gata color crema estaba en el campamento, comiendo un ratón de grandes mejillas.


	3. 1

Con el paso de los días, Cardal notó que Guijarro Veloz no era el único que salía del campamento de forma misteriosa.

Tormenta Luminosa y Fauces Oscuras empezaron a "salir a cazar" junto a él.

La cachorra notó que los tres revisaban que nadie los siguiera cuando salían, como si tramaran algo.

Había dejado de jugar con Trebolina para observar a los tres gatos, cosa que su hermana odiaba.

Las otras reinas no querían jugar con la cachorra atigrada, decían que sus estómagos no la dejaban mover mucho.

Y, ese día, Granizaco le había comentado de los progresos de Jaspeado, su aprendiz, a la líder.

Luego de que el lugarteniente se hubiera ido, Tormenta de Pez se había acurrucado junto a ella y le susurraba algunas cosas que Trebolina no oía.

Así que, mientras la patrulla de la tarde no regresara, nadie jugaba con ella. Porque Cardal estaba preocupada por unos guerreros que sabían cuidarse solos, Corazón Solar era parte de la patrulla que había salido hacía poco y sus padres estaban charlando sobre asuntos importantes, de seguro.

Decidió recorrer el campamento y preguntarle a algún aprendiz si tenían algo de tiempo para pasar con ella.

Ningún aprendiz estaba en el campamento. Huesudo estaba patrullando, Zarpa del Alba entrenaba y Jaspeado visitaba la Cascada Lunar por algo de guerreros.

La sorprendió ver a un gran gato blanco de rayas doradas comiendo un pequeño correcaminos, y se le acercó.

-¡Hola! ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?- preguntó con esperanza.

-Soy demasiado viejo para jugar, Trebolina. ¿No te gustaría escuchar una historia? - respondió Látigo Dorado, relamiendo sus labios.

-¡Claro! -Trebolina se sentó al lado del antiguo líder, lista para una historia.-¿Podrías decirme cómo perdió su ojo mamá?

-Está bien, pequeña, sólo no le hagas preguntas sobre su ojo perdido. Harás que se ponga triste.

《 Zarpa de Lagartija era la mejor aprendiza del Clan Arenoso, siendo envidiada por sus compañeros.

Ella no quería dejar de entrenar, al final del día se mantenía junto a Estrella Moteada, su mentora, para que ella le enseñara aún más de lo que ya sabía. La guerrera le dijo que ya sabía todo lo que le podía enseñar. Pero la aprendiza no le creyó, así que fue con Pececillo para que le dijera algo nuevo. Él le dijo que podría enseñarle a nadar, a cambio de que ella le enseñara a diferenciar los olores.

Los demás aprendices se sintieron furiosos, Zarpa de Lagartija y Pececillo eran de lo único que hablaban sus mentores. Así que decidieron darle una lección al aprendiz gris azulado, quien no luchaba muy bien realmente.

Habían llevado a Pececillo de caza para ejecutar su plan. Pero antes de que pudieran poner una sola garra sobre él, Zarpa de Lagartija lo defendió, quedándose sin un ojo.

Mirada de Lagartija fue feliz junto a Tormenta de Pez luego de eso, y ambos fueron respetados por todo el Clan. 《

-Vaya, ¡Qué aprendices tan malos! ¿Qué pasó con ellos?

-Los aprendices fueron castigados, en vez de estar doce lunas como aprendices permanecieron veinte.

-¿Cómo se llamaban? - la gatita sentía mucha curiosidad sobre la historia, la líder nunca hablaba de su ojo y cambiaba de tema cuando se lo preguntaban.

-Los nombres de los aprendices eran Guijarrino, Oscuro y...-. El mayor se quedó en silencio al ver que un guerrero plateado y uno negro lo observaban con atención. - No recuerdo los nombres de los otros tres.

-¿Quiénes eran sus mentores?

\- No lo recuerdo.

-¿Quién era Estrella Moteada?

-¿Quién era?-. El gato de rayas doradas movió sus bigotes.- Ella era la mejor líder que este Clan podrá tener, era amable, cariñosa e inteligente. No es que Estrella de Lagartija sea una mala líder, pero... Estrella Moteada es la mejor gata que he conocido en toda mi vida-. El tono de Látigo Dorado era algo melancólico.

La patrulla de la tarde ya había llegado, eso incluía a Corazón Solar.

-Ya debo irme, Látigo Dorado. ¡Pero voy a volver!- maulló Trebolina antes de dirigirse a su hermana mayor.

Antes de que pudieran decirse algo, Estrella de Lagartija se subió a las ramas del Árbol Creciente.

-Que todos los gatos capaces de cazar sus propias presas se reúnan aquí, bajo la sombra del Árbol Creciente, para una reunión de Clan.

Corazón Solar le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su hermana, y fue a reunirse con los otros guerreros y aprendices.

Trebolina no le prestó mucha atención a lo que decía su madre, caminando hacia la maternidad.

Antes de entrar, todos sus compañeros de Clan coreaban "¡Pelaje Jaspeado!", y ella los imitó sin mucho ánimo.

Cardal la estaba esperando, con una liebre a medio comer frente a ella.

-¿Látigo Dorado te contó algo sobre Guijarro Veloz y Fauces Oscuras?- preguntó la mayor, acercando la presa a su hermana.

-Eso creo, ¿Por?- respondió la menor, comiendo la liebre.

-Lo estaban mirando mucho.

-¿Mañana quieres ir a visitar a Látigo Dorado conmigo?-. Trebolina creyó que su hermana diría que no, pero Cardal asintió con la cabeza.

-Claro, los guerreros pueden cuidarse por sí mismos.

Las reinas volvieron a la maternidad, y la líder se tumbó al lado de sus cachorras.

-Ya es hora de dormir- maulló. La cachorra atigrada terminó su liebre, y se acurrucó junto a su madre.

Cardal la siguió, pero observó que Jaspeado estaba sólo en el campamento.

-¿Qué hace Jaspeado ahí afuera, mamá?

-Hace la vigilia de los guerreros, y ahora se llama Pelaje Jaspeado, pequeña.

-¿Cuál va a ser nuestro nombre guerrero?-. Estrella de Lagartija guardó silencio.

-Eso lo sabremos en su momento. Ahora, a dormir-. La mayor cerró su ojo, rodeando con su cola a sus cachorras.

-¿Cuándo seremos aprendizas?- preguntó Trebolina.

-En tres lunas, cuatro si no me dejan dormir.

Luego de eso, las tres durmieron plácidamente.


	4. 2

La cachorra atigrada estaba cada vez más inquieta. No podía esperar a que su madre la nombrara aprendiza junto a su hermana, saltaba todo el tiempo sobre las rocas que estaban fuera de la guarida de aprendices, y para que no lo hiciera Huesudo le enseñaba movimientos de caza. El aprendiz de ojos naranjas era muy, pero muy flojo, y no podía dormir con Trebolina saltando y corriendo.

Estrella de Lagartija le había dicho que no lo hiciera, le ordenó cambiar el musgo de todos los lechos como castigo.

"Si quieres ser aprendiza, te doy tareas que puedes hacer en el campamento." Había dicho la mayor.

Y, ahora, Trebolina estaba arreglando las guaridas. Terminó con la maternidad y la guarida que su madre utilizaría cuando sea aprendiza, y ahora iba hacia la de aprendices. Allí dentro, Zarpa del Alba la recibió con un pequeño camaleón en su boca.

-Has estado todo el día renovando lechos, mereces un descanso- maulló, acercándole la presa.- ¿No quieres algo de ayuda?

-No, ¡Mamá me dijo que lo tenía que hacerlo si quería ser aprendiza! -. Trebolina le dio un bocado al reptil.- ¡Gracias por la lagartija rara!

-Es un camaleón-. La gata con manchas azuladas movió sus orejas, y miró hacia donde estaba su mentora.

-¿Qué pasa con Tormenta Luminosa? -preguntó la cachorra, cambiando el musgo de un lecho con pelos blancos y un objeto que tenía burbujas. Ella notó el objeto, y comenzó a explotar las burbujas, las cuales volvían a inflarse al explotar otra de ellas.

-Está cada vez más con Fauces Oscuras y Guijarro Veloz, apenas me entrena-. La aprendiza suspiró.

Las dos gatas permanecieron en silencio durante un largo rato, hasta que un gato blanco y largo entró en la guarida. Con sus ojos naranjas vio a Trebolina cambiando los lechos, luego miró a la gata crema con algunas manchas azules y se le acercó.

-Tormenta de Pez dijo que la arena estaba demasiado caliente hoy para ir a la Fosa de las Gangas, así que entrenaremos en el campamento, Zarpa del Alba- maulló.

-Está bien, ahí voy. ¡Nos vemos, Trebolina!-. Los dos aprendices se fueron de la guarida, dejando a la menor completamente sola.

Trebolina terminó de renovar los lechos cuando el sol ya le había dado su puesto a la luna, y se sorprendió al ver a Estrella de Lagartija sobre el Árbol Creciente. Estaba por decir algo, así que fue con sus compañeros de Clan para escucharla.

-Los gatos que irán a la Asamblea de hoy son Rocío de Miel, Pelaje Jaspeado, Murcielaguina, Garra Tormentosa, Zarpa del Alba y Fauces Oscuras- los mencionados, junto a los veteranos y Granizaco, siguieron a la líder como si fueran una gran patrulla.

Corazón Solar agarró del pescuezo a su hermana, y la llevó hasta la maternidad.

-¿Por qué mamá siempre nos deja contigo para las Asambleas, Ocaso Centelleante?- preguntó Cardal, a lo que Trebolina se le acercó.

-Las Asambleas son muy importantes, ambos Clanes se juntan en el Árbol del Río pacíficamente, no se debe pelear en una y se comparten las noticias- respondió la reina, rodeando con la cola a las hermanas.

-¿No nos pueden llevar?-. La gata de manchas color crema soltó un ronroneo risueño.

-Aún son cachorras y no deben salir del campamento, Estrella de Lagartija ya se los ha explicado. Puede que cuando sean aprendizas las lleven, pero van a tener que esforzarse- respondió Ocaso Resplandeciente.

Las cachorras se acurrucaron al lado de la reina, en un intento de relajarse y dormir. Pero la mayor chilló de la nada.

-¿Qué pasa, Ocaso Resplandeciente?- preguntó Flor de Cactus, algo irritada.

-¡Llama a Hoja Amarilla!-gritó la gata blanca con un tono de dolor en su voz.

La gata gris atigrada se fue de esa guarida con rapidez. Otro chillido salió de la boca de la reina, cosa que asustó a las hermanas.

-¡'aso!-. Garra de Roca, un gato marrón atigrado con una mancha blanca en el pecho, había entrado para revisar que su pareja estuviera bien. Comenzó a lamer la cabeza de la reina, quien sentía fuertes pinchazos en su vientre.-Tranquila, 'aso, Hoja Amarilla ya llega.

La curandera entró a la maternidad cuando el guerrero dijo su nombre, le dio algo a Ocaso Centelleante, y puso una pata en el vientre de su hermana.

Un rato después, un cachorro de pelaje color crema y manchas marrones estaba al lado de su madre, mamando.

-Es... hermoso-. Los ojos de Garra de Roca brillaban con alegría, haciendo que su pareja ronroneara.

-¡Qué pequeño es!- maulló Trebolina, acercándose al recién nacido.-¿Quieres jugar con nosotras, Tronquillo?-. Los mayores movieron sus bigotes de forma divertida. -¿Por qué no contesta, Hoja Amarilla? ¡Deberías revisarlo!

-Trebolina, los cachorros recién nacidos no saben hablar. Y, aunque supieran por la magia del Clan Estelar, sólo comen. En una luna podrá jugar con ustedes- respondió Hoja Amarilla, observando atentamente a Cardal.

La mayor de los cachorros se sentía nerviosa por la mirada de la curandera.

-¿Qué pasó mientras no estábamos? ¿Por qué siguen despiertas?-. Estrella de Lagartija y los demás habían vuelto de la Asamblea, y la líder entró a la maternidad apenas regresaron al campamento. Observó al nuevo cachorro.-Felicidades, Garra de Roca y Ocaso Centelleante, ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Se llama Tronquillo- respondió la curandera.

La cachorra gris azulada y la gata de pelaje color crema cruzaron miradas. Hoja Amarilla se fue, para dejar dormir a las reinas.


	5. 3

Cardal se despertó justo en el alba, su madre estaba saliendo de la maternidad y no notó que la había despertado.

Revisándola mejor, Estrella de Lagartija tenía un tajo en su cola, reciente. ¿Qué habría ocurrido en la Asamblea? ¿No que las Asambleas eran pacíficas?

Decidió no preguntar. Trebolina seguía durmiendo, al igual que Tronquillo y Grisácea.

Ya habían pasado unas lunas desde el nacimiento del cachorro; una nueva Asamblea había dado lugar la noche anterior, y una nueva cachorra había nacido.

La de pelaje gris azulado se levantó, y fue a la guarida de Hoja Amarilla. La curandera le enseñaba los usos de las plantas y las semillas, cosas que le parecían más entretenida que escuchar a Látigo Dorado. Viento Gris había muerto de una grave insolación y, al ser el padre de Flor de Cactus, Hoja Amarilla y Ocaso Centelleante, la reina gris atigrada había nombrado en su honor a la pequeña de esa forma.

Ya en la cueva más pequeña, la de ojos amarillos la recibió con un ronroneo.

-¡Buenas, Cardal!

-¡Buenas!-. Hoja Amarilla tenía una larga hoja de un color bastante claro.

Hoja Amarilla tenía una larga hoja de un color bastante claro

(Maguey Cenizo)

-Muy bien, pequeña, ¿Qué es esto, y para qué sirve?

-¡Maguey! Para heridas pequeñas- respondió Cardal, alegre. De pronto, la líder dorada salió de detrás de la Roca de las Tardes de esa cueva, ronroneando.

-Mi querida Cardal, estoy muy orgullosa de ti-. Estrella de Lagartija comenzó a lamer a su cachorra alegremente.

-¿Quieres ser mi aprendiza?-preguntó la mayor de las tres, y los ojos de la pequeña brillaron con alegría.

-¡Sí!-maulló Cardal, emocionada.

-Pues, entonces, síganme. Es hora de hacerte aprendiza, junto a Trebolina-. La gata dorada atigrada movió sus bigotes, mirando con orgullo a su hija mayor.

Subió a una de las ramas del Árbol Creciente, y todos los gatos se acercaron para la reunión de Clan.

-Estamos reunidos aquí para darle a una cachorra del Clan su nombre de aprendiza -. Trebolina dio un paso al frente luego de que Tormenta de Pez le susurrara algo.-Granizaco, estás listo para recibir otro aprendiz. Serás el mentor de Zarpa Trebolina. Granizaco, has demostrado ser un inteligente y fuerte guerrero. Has todo lo que puedas para transmitir todo lo que sabes a Zarpa Trebolina-. El lugarteniente y su nueva aprendiza chocaron narices, pero antes de el que Clan pudiera empezar a corear, la curandera se sentó al lado de la líder.

-Gatos del Clan Arenoso, he decidido que ha llegado el momento de que tome un aprendiz. Su próxima curandera será Cardalia -maulló.

-Cardalia, ¿aceptas el puesto de aprendiza que Hoja Amarilla te ofrece?-preguntó la líder.

-Lo acepto- respondió Cardalia, emocionada.

-En ese caso, en media luna viajarás a la Cascada Lunar, para ser aceptado por el Clan Estelar antes de encontrarte con el otro curandero. Que los mejores deseos de todos los gatos del Clan Arenoso los acompañen-. Y, luego de que la curandera entrechocara narices con su aprendiz, todos los gatos empezaron a decir, en coro, "¡Zarpa Trebolina, Cardalia!".

Las nuevas aprendizas se miraron entre ellas, pronto su familia y otros gatos se les acercaron para felicitarlas.

-¡Felicidades, sobrinitas!- maullaron Ocaso Centelleante y Flor de Cactus al mismo tiempo, con Hoja Amarilla ronroneando.

-¿Seguirán jugando a la bola de musgo con nosotros?- preguntó Tronquillo, a lo que Grisácea asintió. La pequeña no podía hablar, y ni siquiera Hoja Amarilla podía explicar por qué.

-¡Pues claro!- respondió la menor de las nuevas aprendizas, moviendo la cola alegremente.

-¡Muy bien, peques!-. Rocío de Miel, una gata amarilla con rayas naranjas y zarpas blancas, ronroneó un poco.- Mis primitas van a ser una gran curandera y una gran guerrera, yo lo sé.

-¡Gracias!-. La aprendiza gris azulada movió sus bigotes.

La líder lamió a sus cacho- hijas felizmente, y el padre de las hermanas la ayudó.

-¡Ya son aprendizas! Aún recuerdo cuando las tres estábamos jugando a líderes y proscritos con Tronquillo y Grisácea... - dijo Estrella de Lagartija, medio triste porque ya no podría acurrucarse con sus hijas.

-¡Pero eso fue ayer!

-Muy bien, Cardalia, lo básico ya te lo he enseñado. Te enseñaré lo que es algo más avanzado. Como ya sabes, las telarañas son para parar las hemorragias. Y... Uhm, ya sabes los usos de todo. Ahora debes reconocer los olores- maulló Hoja Amarilla. Cardalia suspiró.

Por su parte, Granizaco le enseñaba a Zarpa Trebolina el territorio. La gata dorada se había sorprendido de lo cálida que estaba la arena, hasta se detuvo a jugar con ella.

-No está caliente, ustedes dicen que está caliente, pero ahora puedo caminar por ella, entonces no está caliente. ¿Por qué?-preguntó.

-Pues la Estación de la Arena Roja ya ha pasado. Estamos en la Estación de la Arena tibia, le sigue la Estación de las Noches Frías, y luego va la Estación de la Arena Caliente, y otra vez la de la Arena Roja-. El de pelaje blanco y negro agarró a la aprendiza del pescuezo, y la llevó hasta unas grandes rocas en poco tiempo. La bajó sobre una de ellas.- Esta es la Fosa de las Gangas. Aquí vienen en la Estación de la Arena Roja. Podemos entrenar.

-¡La arena luce igual en todas partes! ¿Qué pasa si me pierdo? -. El mayor le dio la espalda.

-El Árbol Creciente es el más grande de todos los árboles que viven. Lo puedes ver desde el campamento del Clan de las Mariposas-. La aprendiza estaba distraída, un extraño animal peludo y grande se le acercaba. Cuando iba a tocarlo, su mentor mordió al animal, para luego enterrarlo en la arena y empezar a irse de esas rocas con rapidez.

-¡Oye, espérame!- chilló la menor, intentando alcanzar a su mentor. Por más que corría, no se acercaba a él. Tampoco se alejaba, por suerte.

Unos pequeños árboles de ramas cortas y afiladas comenzaron a aparecer. Algunos tenían mordiscos, otros no tenían ramas.

Granizaco la estaba esperando, tumbado y con un pedazo de uno de los árboles frente a sus zarpas.

-Eres la única aprendiza que no me atrapa desde su inicio. Debemos trabajar en ello. Pero, por ahora, relájate conmigo aquí, en la Laguna Seca.

-¿Está bien?-. La aprendiza se tumbó junto a su mentor, quien le acercó el pedazo de la planta.-Gracias-. Iba a empezar a comerla, pero el mayor negó.

-Los cactus tienen agua dentro de ellos, Zarpa Trebolina, lames su interior y te refrescas-. La aprendiza le hizo caso, y luego movió sus bigotes.

-¿Queda algo más para ver?-preguntó ella, moviendo la cola con paciencia.

-Una sola cosa; la frontera, la que divide el territorio de los dos Clanes-. El mayor se estiró, para luego empezar a trotar de nuevo a las Fosas de las Gangas.

-¡Espérame!- chilló la aprendiza, corriendo tras su mentor.

El gato de rayas blancas y negras siguió trotando, hasta que se frenó en seco, chocándose con Zarpa Trebolina.

-Eso de ahí- comenzó a explicar Granizaco-, es un escorpión. Cuidado con su cola, son venenosos. Obsérvame con atención, te mostraré cómo derrotar a uno. Aunque luego voy a explicarte mejor-. El mayor se agachó, no lo suficiente para que su estómago tocara la arena. Lentamente, se acercó al bicho de muchas patas y larga cola. El escorpión volteó, e intentó agarrar al gato, quien saltó y mordió su cola fuertemente, arrancándosela. El insecto cayó al suelo, y no volvió a moverse.- Normalmente nos mantenemos alejados de ellos, pero a veces se acercan al campamento y nos debemos defender-. La aprendiza atigrada asintió. El guerrero volvió a trotar, pasando de largo por la Fosa de las Gangas.

Zarpa Trebolina lo siguió, corriendo tan rápido como la otra vez. Sus zarpas le dolían un poco, pero la suave arena le hacía olvidar el dolor.

Ambos se habían cruzado con la patrulla de la tarde en la orilla de un enorme río, en el cual dos grandes árboles crecían libremente. Sus raíces eran lo suficientemente fuertes y grandes como para que muchos gatos pudieran sentarse y no se rompieran.

-Este, pequeña, es el lugar de las Asambleas. Los Árboles Gemelos. Mariposa y Lagartija encontraron dos pequeños brotes al dividir el territorio. Sorprendidas al ver que aguantaban bien el calor, sin ser cactus, decidieron que era un lugar especial, aún más cuando al primer curandero del Clan le llegó una profecía de parte del Clan Estelar-explicó Granizaco, mirando a su aprendiza.

-¡Wow! ¿Y cuál era esa profecía?

-Uhm, no lo sé. Pregúntale a Látigo Dorado si quieres saber-. La aprendiza suspiró. - Ahora, voy a enseñarte algunos movimientos. ¿Qué prefieres, cazar o luchar?

-¡Luchar!-. Zarpa Trebolina hizo una de las posiciones que Huesudo le había enseñado para que lo dejara en paz. El aprendiz de pelaje blanco río un poco al recordar eso, iba en la patrulla junto a Tormenta de Pez y Rocío de Miel.

-Está bien, ¡Atenta!


End file.
